1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions which possess superior water-resistant adhesiveness towards the surface-activated objects to be adhered.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions which contain quaternary functional silanes as a crosslinking agent have been known to harden rapidly to some depth. Further, compositions having amine functional silanes, in order to exhibit self-adhesiveness, have been utilized as adhesives and as sealants.
However, said compositions with good in-depth curing properties possess the disadvantage of inferior water resistance when room temperature curable organopolysiloxane rubber is used to bond objects which exhibit poor water-resistant adhesiveness due to their activated surface, such as float glass and aluminum. Therefore, these compositions could not be utilized for those cases which require a high degree of adhesion reliability, such as a structural sealant or as a sealant for the secondary seal in insulated glass.
One method to bond the surface-activated objects with room temperature curable organopolysiloxane rubbers utilizes mechanical or chemical treatment of these objects themselves in order to improve the adhesion power. However, this method still leaves problems: The treatment of such objects takes a long time, and some objects are of types which cannot be treated.
It is an object of this invention to provide organopolysiloxane compositions of the room temperature curable type which easily bond surface-activated objects while maintaining superior water-resistant adhesiveness.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.